1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational game device for several players and is useful in learning world and national history. The game is primarily directed toward an educational device in which several players compete and enhance their knowledge about African and African-American history. The game is particularly useful for aiding the cultural education of a wide cross-section of people and provides a means for making learning about African and African-American history fun, stimulating, and interesting.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many game devices particularly spinner game devices have been provided for amusement and education about a range of subjects, including African and African-American history, for children and adults. I am not aware of a game that enhances learning about African and African-American history by using movable slot cards inscribed with names, words, numbers, and letters in the form of educational subject matter on the stationary disc base to reinforce the level of knowledge and education about the game's subject at the end of the game.